This invention relates to a tool holder which is particularly adapted for use as a waist-belt hammer holder.
The prior art is prolific in hammer holders which are supported by a user's waist belt. In general, these devices have a waist belt supporting a leather pad resting against the user's hip. A mechanical collar or loop is attached to the pad to provide a mechanism for storing a hammer. Various manual motions are used to holster and withdraw a hammer from a holder. Some prior art designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,618,419; 3,156,388; 3,599,847; 4,106,679: and 4,372,468: and U.S. Pat. Nos. D-258,550; D-261,197: and D-271,253.
None of these prior art hammer holders provide for a rapid storage and withdrawal of a hammer in and from a holder using a convenient, easy and natural manual motion to the rear of the wearer's body involving the same manual grip as is used in hammering. A hammer holder which can be accessed without altering one's manual grip on a hammer handle can improve both construction efficiency and safety.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to provide a tool holder which improves construction efficiency and safety.
Another object is to provide a tool holder which can be readily accessed to both store and withdraw a tool in a natural and easy manual motion.
Another object is to provide a tool holder which can be readily accessed to both store and withdraw a tool without altering the user's manual grip on the tool handle from that employed in operating the tool.
Another object is to provide a tool holder that can be readily accessed to both store and withdraw a tool with a manual grip using a manual motion confined to the rearside of the wearer's body.